FT Drabbles
by chippo843
Summary: Multiple short stories on rare and obscure words. Rated M for a couple of them with smut involved. The rest are rated T. Dedicated to PigeonWife who gave me the challenge/request.
1. Chapter 1

**[Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.]**

"What the hell are you looking at, fire brain?" Gray asked in irritation as Natsu's been staring at him for quite some time.

Though, Natsu gave no answer and continued to stare. Irked and puzzled, he began to examine where Natsu's eyes were directed at. Since, he wasn't looking him in the eyes.

After a couple of moments, Gray realized that Natsu was staring at his lips. His face turning into a shade of red, abruptly standing up.

"You pervert!" he yells at Natsu's face as he stomps out and away from the guild.

Happy, who saw the whole scene, went in front of Natsu. Confusion evident on his face.

"Ne Natsu, what happened?" tilting his head to a side.

Natsu grinned as he answers, "I was attracted to his lips," before standing up and walked away. Planning on visiting a certain ice mage.

* * *

I'm kind of stuck in writing things in detail. My brain is not processing how I want things to be... —_—"

Well, I'm doing a request/challenge from my friend as she gave me a list of vocabulary. Hence, the drabbles. I may use them for other animes. Like, KHR, Ouran, or something like that. It'll depend.

Also, I've noticed that many are leaving fanfiction and going to a diff. Site to post their stories. Well... Since, the site hasn't done anything bad to me yet. I'm staying posting things here. If they were to delete one of my stories, then I will transfer to a diff. One as well. So I guess I won't be posting stories in any other places but in for the time being... Oh, but if there's a good site that's better to post stories on. Then I might as well try it from there too. :)

Rambling too much now. Once again,

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**[****Quidnunc - One who always has to know what is going on.]**

Mira was cleaning up the bar table as per usual. She enjoys chatting with others, hearing their problems, but most of all, she loved hearing gossips.

"Ne Lucy," says Levy, grabbing the attention of the stellar mage.

"You and Loki are... dating, right?"

At that, Lucy's face turned red, and began shushing her to keep quiet.

"Well, aren't you the same with Gajeel?" she retorts to defend herself, causing Levy to blush darkly from the mention of Gajeel.

Mira giggled to herself, 'I see. So other than Erza crushing on Jellal, and Alzack and Bisca dating, it appears that there's two more. Good to know, good to know~'

Later that day, Mira stumbled upon another news. No one was supposed to be in the guild this late, but there seemed to be two people arguing inside. Mira quietly took a peak inside, finding that the two people were Gray and Natsu. Curious, she went inside and hid. Wanting to hear the conversation.

"Damn it, Natsu! Why did you jump in front of me to take that blow?!"

You could already tell that he was aggravated.

"I didn't want you to get hurt more you already had in the battle!"

Natsu was annoyed as well.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your protection!"

"I just wanted you safe, you freaking exhibitionist!"

Both were really raising their voices in this heated argument.

"Screw this! We've been dating for so long and had been hiding it from everyone ever since..." he sighs, exasperated.

"I can't believe you still don't understand how I feel, Natsu," and with that, Gray left. Leaving the frustrated dragon slayer alone.

"... Damn it! I don't care anymore!" Natsu yelled as he stomped out of guild.

Mira on the other hand, 'Wow~ They did a good job keeping it a secret from everyone. They're lucky that it was me who witnessed it,' she thought, coming out of her hiding spot.

'From the looks of it, sound like Natsu saved Gray, but in turn, injuring himself. I believe that Gray was scared of losing Natsu just as the latter is scared of losing him, but they're too stubborn and blinded to understand.'

"Hmm, I'll need to help them make up~" and with that, Mira left for home. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come any faster.

_{The Next Day}_

Mira was doing her usual job behind the bar table. She already got the stuff to give to Natsu for him to give it to Gray. All she needed to do, was wait for him to come in so she could talk to him about it.

A couple of minutes later, Natsu came into the guild. His mood not as cheerful. Quickly, Mira called out for him, and motioned for him to sit down. Once he did so, she began her plan.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

He sighs, "Nothing much..."

"Is it because of a certain ice mage? Don't worry, I'm sure your relationship isn't over yet."

Natsu's eyes widened, "H-h-how did you know?" but Mira just continued to smile.

Natsu groaned, "... I screwed up. We had a big fight yesterday, and... I don't know how I can fix it."

"Well, give him this to make up for it. He'll understand," handing him a folded piece of paper.

Natsu gave a questioning look towards Mira, but trusted her in this.

"Thanks, Mira. Still, how did you find out?"

"I have to know what's going on around here no matter what. It's what I love to do~"

Natsu didn't quite get what she was trying to say, but left it at that to find Gray.

* * *

-Omake-

"Gray!" Natsu called out, grabbing his attention.

"What?" he asked curtly.

Natsu advanced and gave him the paper. Gray took it questioningly before opening it up to read it.

Natsu was anxious, since he didn't read the contents on the paper. He hoped that they wouldn't need to break up or anything of the sort.

After reading the message, Gray let out a small laugh, before moving to hug Natsu. The latter returned the embrace eagerly. Ecstatic that whatever it was Mira wrote in there, made Gray do this.

"I forgive you, lava head," Gray joked, and Natsu knew that.

"Hey!"

The two laughed merrily. Everything was going to be alright now.

Written on paper were:

_"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lose you just as you don't want to lose me... Please forgive this idiot of_ yours."

* * *

Might as well post this too. :) been away for so long, so another compensation.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Ultracrepidarian - Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge.]**

Natsu had his head down on a table as he began grumbling, "What do I do?"

At that moment, Happy happens to come by. Seeing that Natsu kept mumbling "What should I do?"s and "Can I even do it?"s, he began to suggest something for his friend.

"Why don't you just do it?"

Natsu looked at his companion, "Do you think I should? What would Gray think?"

"I think that he'll understand. If you don't give it a try, then you'll never know!" Happy suggested.

Natsu seems to be contemplating the idea, before standing up, "I see. Thanks, Happy! I'll give it a go."

"Aye!" Happy cheered as Natsu left the guild.

The blue cat wonders around the guild, until he heard some grumbling. Turning his head to the noise, he finds that it was Lucy. She kept sighing, mumbling to herself.

"Should I do it? I want to, but... I don't know."

Happy headed over to Lucy, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

She sighs, "I don't know if I should do something about it or not."

Happy suggests, "Why don't you do it anyway? It's stuck right? So you should let it out."

Lucy looked at him before smiling, "I should shouldn't I!" standing up, all invigorated.

"Thanks, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered before she walked away.

Not long after, Happy bumps into a distressed Levy.

"I should say it. I should give him something," she kept muttering about.

Happy decided to say something to her, "You shouldn't!"

"Eh?" Levy asked, "Why?"

"You should just wait until it's right. In fact, you shouldn't do anything about it!"

Levy hesitated at that, "R-really?"

In which, Happy nods sternly. She decided to trust the blue cat.

"Ok, I won't do anything! Thanks, Happy!"

"Aye!" waving goodbye to her as she turn to leave.

_{The Next Day}_

Natsu came running in the guild, searching for his partner.

"Happy!"

"Aye?"

Natsu ran to him and gave him a hug.

"You were right, Happy! He did understand and let me do it!"

**-Meanwhile, at Natsu's place-**

"That damn no good fire for brains," Gray groaned and cursed as he lay unmoving on the bed.

"Doing it 5 times, _in a row!_"

His back and bottom hurt, and his legs were numb. He wouldn't be able to move for a couple of days.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him again."

**-Back in the guild-**

"Good for you, Natsu!" and with that, the fire dragon slayer left to tend to his lover.

Moments later, Lucy came in and hugged Happy as well.

"Thank you so much, Happy! If you hadn't given that advice, I wouldn't have been able to clear my mind. You were right about it getting stuck in my head, so I wrote it down!"

Lucy won a writing contest by entering a yaoi story, starring Natsu and Gray at a Summer Festival.

"You're welcome, Lucy!" and with that, she leaves to go home and write some more.

Around noon, Levy greeted Happy, and thanked him.

"You were right, Happy! It's a good thing I didn't do anything. If it weren't for you, I would've probably screwed it all up."

Since Levy wasn't to do anything, it made Gajeel anxious, and had thought that if he doesn't do anything, then Levy was going to be taken by someone else. So, he bought Levy some books she's been wanting, and asked her out. Levy couldn't have been any happier. She's been wanting to be Gajeel's and had been planning on confessing to him. Now she believes that if she had done that, then Gajeel would've taken it as a joke.

"Really, Happy. Thank you."

"No problem! Glad you're happy, Levy!" and with that, she walks away. Heading to where Gajeel and her agreed to meet up for their date.

Wendy came up to him, after witnessing the thanking of the trio.

"Happy-kun, do you even have any idea what they were thanking you for?" tilting her head at a side.

"Nope!"

"..." Wendy sweat dropped, and left it at that.

* * *

And another one~ I'm not going to be writing the next word be because it's a surprise :)

Also, if anyone noticed, I don't write AN at the beginning of stories unless I really really have to. I'm not sure why myself, but I don't like typing them there. It feels like I'm going to ruin the flow or something... That's just me of course! :9 Only in explaining things will I do so.

[Thank you for reviewing: Fullbusterrulesmyheart]

Hope you enjoy reading them!

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.]**

Gray shivered. He sensed that someone was watching him. As if, undressing him with their eyes. Which is strange itself because the one time he doesn't habitually strip, someone is imagining that he is.

Words that would be appropriate for this would be... Utterly embarassing and vexatious.

Why, you might ask? It was because Gray knew as to who was doing the staring. It was obvious when he looked around, and saw someone turning their eyes away from him when they meet.

Gritting his teeth, he stood up and went to the source. His face was burning because he could feel the lust eminating from this person's gaze, and it's making him uncomfortable.

'This guy...' he thought as he glared at the culprit.

"What do you want, ice brain?" Natsu asked. See that. Where's the usual stripper or exhibitionist insults?

His irritation fumed, punching Natsu in the face and sent him flying to another table. Satisfied, he leaves the guild. Not even bothering to listen to what Natsu has to say. The latter got up, irritated from the sudden attack.

Natsu didn't get why the other did that, so he left to chase after him.

"Gray!" he calls out, stopping the other from walking further.

Though, Gray didn't say anything, and just waited to what the dragon slayer wanted.

"Why did you hit me? I wasn't even doing anything!"

"Liar! I can feel your stares!"

"What?" Natsu questioned before turning into a shade of red upon realizing.

"Oh... "

Gray sighed, "It hasn't even been that long since the last time we did it."

"Sorry... I just can't help it! Whenever you're around, it just drives me crazy! But you've got to admit, I've been trying really hard to control myself, you know."

He sighs again, "I guess... So what, you want a reward?"

Natsu scratches his head nervously, "Um... Will you?" giving him his best puppy dog eyes look.

Gray complied after a couple of moments, making Natsu hug and surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

They then began walking to their home together.

"Still, I can't believe you resorted to that," Gray started, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, how else am I supposed to hold back? Besides, _I_ can't believe that you can even sense it," Natsu states, having both hands behind his head.

"How can I not? You definitely have no idea how it feels when someone is stripping you naked with their eyes. It's really creepy and uncomfortable if it's especially someone you don't know," he sighs in relief.

"I'm glad it was you though. It's much easier to cope with."

"So... I can continue to do it?" Natsu asks innocently.

"Can you make it a bit more subtle?" blushing from the feeling of lust sent to him.

"I'll try!" and with that, the two makes it home. Ready to give Natsu his reward.

* * *

Whoops! I thought I posted this, but I guess not. Sorry about that!

Hope you enjoyed reading this... Well, whatever genre you feel that it fits in~

Thank you for reviewing: darkhuntressxir, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, Indh13, AUehara, azab, and steferstheawesome

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.]**

The week before Gray and Natsu's upcoming wedding, a Fairy Tail guild member, committed suicide, only in front of the two mages.

It was a very sad week for everyone was trying to swallow the fact that someone very close to them passed away. Even the couple seemed unstable, especially Natsu. However, the wedding was still happening, and so, they all tried their best to move on and cheer for the now married couple on their wedding day.

Gray wore a beautiful wedding dress with intricate designs, while Natsu wore a stunning white tux with a hot pink neck tie to have a bit of contrast to his salmon pink hair.

They said their vows and kissed. They had cut their cake and ate. Now, they needed to dance. It was a very loud banquet. After all, it was still Fairy Tail.

Natsu led Gray to the dance floor and began swaying in tune with the slow song.

Gray was worried because he felt that Natsu was faking from time to time. He asked with concern and an understanding as to why, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" the latter returns nonchalantly.

He looks at Natsu in the eyes, his eyes reflecting pain and sadness.

"Marrying me..."

Natsu pressed Gray closer to him, "No. I won't ever regret marrying you."

He moves away slightly to look at Gray, understanding as to why the other would ask him that. He gave him a sad smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," planting a kiss on the forehead.

"It's just that, I wish she hadn't killed herself. Then, we could've talked to her and explain the situation better. I know that I made a promise to marry her in the future, but then, we all thought that she had died. So, I wanted and needed to move on... Maybe then, she would understand, and would still be alive now."

He sighs, closing his eyes, "She was like a sister to me, Gray."

Gray rested his head on his shoulder, "I know, Natsu... It was the same for me."

The two continued to dance, comforting each other's sorrow from a loss of a dear friend and family member.

* * *

As compensation, here's another one! Hope you enjoy reading this too~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


End file.
